Eternal Sunshine
by kim joungwook
Summary: Dan bagi Kyuhyun, Ryeowook memang Ryeowook. The sunshine for him. Eternally, his eternal sunshine/Kyuwook!/ Oneshoot/DLDR!


**Tittle** : Eternal Sunshine

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Genre** : Romance, fluff, hurt/comfort

**Summary** : Dan bagi Kyuhyun, Ryeowook memang Ryeowook. The sunshine for him. Eternally, his eternal sunshine/Kyuwook!/Oneshoot/DLDR!

**Warning** : Yaoi, malexmale. DLDR, Typo(s),

.

.

.

KyuWook

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di café itu dalam diam, menikmati segelas kopi hangat yang sudah sepuluh menit berada di atas meja. Hanya berkurang sedikit, karena aku menangkup kopi itu, untuk menghangatkan telapak tanganku yang mendingin.

Pemandangan diluar café yang dapat kulihat dari kaca menunjukkan salju yang tengah turun perlahan dari langit musim dingin Seoul. Dan disinilah aku, duduk sendirian sembari memandang kosong keluar jendela. Aku masih ditempat biasa aku berada, di sudut café dengan segelas kopi dan memandang keluar.

"ini pesanan anda." Seorang waitress tiba-tiba datang dan meletakkan makanan yang kupesan tadi. Ia menunduk sekilas dan aku menggumamkan terima kasih.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat uap dari makanan yang kupesan, masih panas dan pastinya akan nikmat jika dimakan sekarang. Dengan semangat aku mengambil garpu dan pisau yang ada, aku memesan steak.

"hah~ sayuran." Aku bergumam tak suka saat menemukan ada benda hijau di makanan yang kupesan. Aku segera menyingkirkan sayuran itu kesamping, berusaha membuang benda hijau yang sangat kubenci itu.

Hatiku berdetak kencang tiba-tiba saat sekelebat wajah teringat sekilas dalam ingatanku. Tanpa kuingat lebih lagi, aku tahu siapa itu. Seseorang yang tanpa kuinginkan hadir begitu saja dalam ingatanku.

.

_Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya memandangku yang dengan semangat memakan jajangmyun yang kupesan tadi. Aku memakannya dengan lahap, mengingat sedari pagi tadi aku belum memakan apapun. Salahkan setumpuk dokumen sialan yang membuatku terperangkap dibalik meja itu._

"_Kyu~ berhentilah memakan makanan itu. Ini, aku membawakanmu salad. Kau harus lebih banyak memakan sayuran. Lihatlah kulitmu yang pucat itu." _

_Aku menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi namja mungil ini mengoceh tentang sayuran dan kulit pucatku. Aku tak menemukan hubungan dari kedua hal itu. Yah, mungkin sedikit._

"_aku merasa sudah sehat. Biarkan sja kulitku pucat, yang penting kau masih suka untuk menyentuhnya dan melihat semuanya." Aku menjawab dengan smirk tipis dibibirku._

_Ryeowook menghela nafasnya tak habis pikir, meski pipinya tak bisa untuk berhenti merona karena mengetahui arti ucapanku tadi, "aish, pokoknya kau harus memakan masakanku. Aku tak mau tahu yang penting kau harus menghabiskannya. Aku sudah memasakanmu dengan sepenuh hati dan kau tak mau memakannya? Kalau begitu aku tak akan memasakanmu lagi. Apapun!" _

_Ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya memandangku. Aku lagi-lagi menghela nafas, saat ia sudah mengambek dan mengancamku seperti ini, tandanya aku harus menuruti apapun perintahnya._

"_arasseo,. Aku akan menghabiskannya."_

_Dan namja manis itu melonjak senang lalu memeluk tubuhku, memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di kedua pipiku lalu mencium cukup lama bibirku. Ia melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan bibirnya sendiri yang terkena saus jajangmyun yang baru kumakan._

_Aku tertawa dan menjilat bibirnya, membersihkan bekas saus yang menempel._

"_saranghae, Ryeowokkie~" ia terkikik dan memeluk tubuhku, "nado saranghae."_

_._

_Prang!_

Aku membanting begitu saja garpu dan pisau yang kupegang tadi. Aku jadi kehilangan selera makan begitu mengingat kejadian itu.

"arggh!" aku mengerang keras, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapku risih. Aku memejamkan mataku erat dan memijit pelan pangkal hidungku. Aku bisa gila lama-lama jika selalu teringat kejadian-kejadian yang tak penting itu.

"hah~" aku menghela nafas lelah dan membuka mataku malas. Aku jadi ingin segera pulang dan tidur, setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa melupakan semuanya.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku tersenyum kecut saat teringat bahwa dalam mimpipun aku menemukan kejadian yang sama. Kenanganku dengannya.

Kalian salah jika berpikir aku menginginkan untuk selalu mengingat kenanganku dengan namja itu. Aku ingin melupakannya. Sungguh! Semua hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir. Tak ada lagi urusanku untuk tetap mengingatnya. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melupakan semua tentangnya. Tapi, semua itu terasa sia-sia.

Sudah berminggu-minggu aku tak melihatnya, kita tak pernah lagi bertemu setelah berakhir. Dan selama itu pula aku berusaha melupakannya. Tapi semua sama saja, setiap yang kulakukan justru mengingatkanku atas dirinya. Hari demi hari terasa sama saja. Aku seperti hidup dalam bayang-bayang dirinya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, mencoba menghilang pikiran pesimis itu. Kualihkan pandanganku pada jendela besar yang berada tak jauh dariku.

Dapat aku lihat sepasang kekasih berjalan berdampingan melewati jendela café begitu saja, mereka tak memerhatikan keadaan sekitar dan sibuk tertawa renyah satu sama lain. Dan tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum tipis, mengeratkan genggamanku pada segelas kopi milikku.

_._

"_yak! Berhenti menggodaku!"_

_Ryeowook berteriak dengan high-pitch nya, yang meski tidak setinggi biasanya tetap saja high-pitch yang terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Aku tersenyum lebar, memandang gemas kedua pipinya yang memerah karena ucapanku barusan._

"_aigoo~ lihat siapa yang merona~" godaku sembari mengeratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya. Pipi Ryeowook semakin memerah dan tangannya memukul lenganku pelan, sangat pelan menurutku. Aku tersenyum tipis, menggantikan senyum lebarku beberapa saat lalu saat kulihat namja mungil itu menunduk dan meremas kedua tangannya erat._

_Kulirik wajahnya yang memerah, entah karena malu atau dingin, dan tangannya yang menggenggam erat. _

"_ck," aku berdecak saat menyadari bahwa kekasih tercintaku ini tak memakai sarung tangannya._

"_kau kenapa, Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangku dari samping. Kuhentikan langkahku, yang berarti menghentikan langkahnya juga. Kulihat ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung._

"_kenapa berhenti? Kita harus segera sampai rumah, Kyu~" ia berucap bingung, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aegyonya saat bibir tipis itu mengerucut lucu._

_Aku hanya diam dan berdiri didepannya, membuat posisi kita berhadapan. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, kugenggam kedua tangnnya dan kubawa ke depan bibirku. Aku meniupkan nafas hangat kedalam kedua telapak tangannya yang kugenggam erat. Aku mempertahankan keadaan itu beberapa saat sampai kulirik wajah Ryeowook yang memerah padam, bahkan aku tak yakin lagi apa wajah itu masih bisa lebih memerah lagi. Namja manis itu mengalihkan matanya dari wajahku._

_Aigoo~ kekasihku manis sekali~_

_Aku menyeringai dan membawa tangannya lebih mendekat ke bibirku, kukecup lembut tiap jemari mungil milik Ryeowook. Ia tampak tersentak dan memandangku dengan kedua matanya. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak sangat keras sekarang._

_Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku, dan saat bibirku sudah akan menyentuh miliknya, sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas. Melihat matanya yang menutup erat dan wajah meronanya membuatku tersenyum lembut. Aku mengarahkan bibirku sedikit ke atas dan mengecup hidung Ryeowook, menggigit kecil di ujungnya lalu kutiup lembut bagian wajahnya itu._

"_K – kyu..." namja manis itu berbisik memanggilku. Aku tersenyum lembut membalasnya, lalu menjauhkan wajahku._

_Aku memasangkan sarung tangan kiriku ke tangannya dan membuat kini kita saling berbagi sarung tangan. Aku yang sebelah kanan, dan dia sebelah kiri. _

_Lagi-lagi aku tertawa gemas saat menyadari sarung tangan itu terlihat cukup besar dipakainya._

"_yak! Jangan tertawa!" dia memukul pelan dadaku, membuatku berusaha menghentikan tawaku. "mian, mian. Kau terlalu manis dan lucu untuk dilewatkan." Jawabku dengan senyum lebar. Dia hanya berdecak dan membiarkanku menggenggam tangannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan. Membuatnya hangat dengan tanganku yang juga tidak memakai sarung tangan._

"_kajja~"_

_ryeowook tersenyum manis kearahku dan mengeratkan genggaman kami lalu mulai berjalan._

_._

Sebuah tepukan pelan dibahuku membuat sekelebat kenangan itu menghilang begitu saja. Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku cepat dan menoleh kesamping, mencoba melihat siapa yang tadi menyentuh bahuku.

"mianhae tuan, tapi kami akan segera tutup."

Seorang waitress tertunduk kecil didepanku. "ne" aku mengangguk paham dan segera bangkit dari dudukku, membiarkan kopiku yang sudah dingin itu tak tersentuh lagi, apalagi ditambah makanan yang sama sekali belum kucicipi. Aku segera membayar pesananku dan keluar dari café.

_Zrsshhh,.,_

Udara dingin langsung menyapaku begitu kulangkahkan kakiku keluar. Butiran tipis salju juga mulai menyentuh tanganku, yang lagi-lagi aku lupa membawa sarung tangan.

Aku berdecak sendiri melihat kebodohanku. Aku segera mengeratkan jaket dan syal yang kupakai lalu memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku.

"huh~ dingin sekali." Aku berbisik pelan lalu segera melangkah pergi. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk berlama-lama diluar ruangan dalam cuaca seburuk ini. Saat kuingat siaran cuaca tadi pagi, hari ini Seoul bersuhu kurang dari -15 derajat Celsius. Pantas aku sedikit gemetar seperti ini.

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan segera memasuki mobil yang kuparkir tak jauh dari café. Aku menggosok pelan kedua tanganku sebelum menyalankan mesin mobil dan pulang.

Setidaknya, aku harus segera sampai rumah saat melihat jam yang menunjukkan lebih dari jam 10 malam.

.

.

.

_Ckiitt_

Aku menginjak rem sekuat tenaga saat melihat lampu yang berwarna merah. Entah apa yang kupikirkan sampai aku lupa untuk memerhatikan jalan di depan.

_._

_Ryeowook mengaduh kecil saat kepalanya terantuk tangannya sendiri yang ia letakkan di atas dashboard. Ia mengelus lembut keningnya dan menoleh ke arahku, memberikan deathglare gagal yang justru terlihat imut dimataku._

_Aku tersenyum selebar mungkin, memasang sedikit wajah bersalah karena kejadian barusan, "mian," ucapku singkat._

_Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan memukul lenganku keras, kali ini aku mengaduh kecil, "sudah kubilang jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu dari jalan saat menyetir. Berapa kali harus kuingatkan?!" ucapnya galak._

_Aku mengangguk kecil, "mianhae. Aku tadi hanya mencuri ciuman kecil ditanganmu. Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu memesona." Belaku. _

"_yak! Jangan jadikan diriku sebagai alasan. Beruntung kau bisa menge-rem tepat waktu hingga tidak terjadi hal buruk apapun. Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu, aku tak mau kau melakukan hal lain yang mengganggu konsentrasimu saat menyetir lagi." Nasihatnya lagi, ia melihatku dengan tatapan intensnya._

_Mau tak mau aku mengangguk, "ne, chagi. Aku tak akan kehilangan konsentrasi lagi saat menyetir."_

_._

"argghh!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin saat sekelebat kenangan itu terlintas diotakku. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres dengan salah satu bagian tubuhku itu. Tak ada satupun yang dapat dikerjakannya dengan benar.

Saat aku mengirimkan perintah untuk melupakan semua kenangan yang berhubungan dengan masa laluku, dengan namja bernama Kim Ryeowook, otak sialan itu justru mengulang terus menerus kejadian yang ingin kulupakan. Bahkan saat aku benar-benar sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakan semuanya, aku baru sadar, bahwa semua kenangan, semua hal yang kulakukan dengannya sudah tak terhitung banyaknya.

Bahkan aku semakin menyadari bahwa semua hal yang kulakukan mengingatkanku akannya. Bagaimana dulu ia menjadi setiap bagian dariku, yang mana apapun yang kulakukan mengingatkanku akannya.

Dan sepertinya aku sudah gila saat merasakan kekosongan hatiku saat menemukan diriku sendiri berusaha untuk melupakannya. Hatiku seakan melarang otakku untuk melupakan semua kenangan itu. Aku tak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa aku menginginkan melupakan masa laluku. Tapi aku juga tak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa aku merasa kehilangan saat sehari tak mengingat akan dirinya.

Aku sendiri bingung pada hati dan otakku. Seringkali aku bertanya,

If I had way to erase my memory, what would I do?

When I open my eyes tomorrow and have no memory of him, would I live comfortably?

Tapi aku tak bisa menemukan jawaban dari semua itu. Hatiku terasa sakit saat mengingatnya, tapi semakin sakit saat melupakan dirinya.

.

"hah~" aku menghela nafas lelah dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi mobil. Aku membiarkan mobilku berhenti ditengah jalan. Biar saja, toh, jalanan sudah sepi.

Mataku terpejam erat dan aku biarkan keadaan hening tanpa suara. Aku merasa sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Minggu-minggu yang sangat berat dalam hidupku, setelah aku berpisah dengan Ryeowook. Setelah kuingat-kuingat lagi, bahkan aku tak tahu dengan pasti apa penyebab diriku dan Ryeowook putus. Yang dapat kuingat hanya kita saling berteriak dan menyalahkan satu sama lain, lalu namja itu menangis. Dan setelah aku bangun dari tidur saat paginya, hanya menemukan aku dan dirinya sudah tak lagi bersama.

Hanya sepenggal kenangan itu yang kuingat. Yang anehnya, semua tentang dirinya kuingat selain kejadian itu.

Bagaimana suara lembutnya, yang terkadang memekakkan telinga saat ia berteriak memarahiku. Bagaimana bentuk wajahnya, setiap detail bagian wajah dan juga tubuhnya aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dibagian mana aku sering menyentuhnya, yang bisa membuatnya berteriak keras meminta lebih. Saat kedua matanya berair dan ia menangis keras, dia seorang yang cengeng. Setiap detail dirinya masih kuingat dengan jelas, seperti sudah melekat erat dan tak mau lepas dari ingatanku.

Setiap perhatiannya, sentuhannya, kasih sayangnya, setiap malam yang kita lewati bersama, pelukan, ciuman, bahkan hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan dikulitku aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Semua kejadian dan waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. 5 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar dalam menjalani hubungan. Dan aku masih belum menemukan alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku dan dirinya berpisah.

"shit!"

Aku mengumpat pelan saat kurasakan wajahku basah. Aku menangis. Sial! Bahkan hanya mengingat setiap detail dirinya membuatku menangis tanpa sadar.

Dan aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku malam ini, aku justru melanjutkan tangisanku. Terisak keras dengan kedua tangan melipat diatas steer mobil dan kepalaku yang menangkup disana. Aku melepaskan semua teriakanku sekeras mungkin. Hatiku ikut sakit saat melupakannya. Sangat sakit sampai-sampai aku mengingatnya lagi dan lagi.

Aku menyesal, ada sebagian hatiku merasakannya saat kusadari aku dan dia tak bersama lagi. Tapi tak kupungkiri bahwa aku juga berusaha melupakannya selama ini.

Dan aku hanya bisa terisak, merenungi nasibku sendiri, kehidupan yang tak menjadi lebih baik setelah kepergian namja manis itu. Tapi juga tak lebih buruk.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Ryeowook berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Jalanan sudah sangat sepi, hanya satu dua mobil yang lewat. Ryeowook melirik sekilas arlojinya dan terbelalak kaget saat mendapati sudah jam 11 malam. Dalam hati ia merutuki professor universitas dimana ia menjadi salah satu dosen disana. Ia menyalahkan professor itu karena mengadakan rapat hingga selarut ini.

"auh~ It's so cold~" Ryeowook menggerutu pelan dan sedikit berlari menuju rumahnya yang sudah terlihat. ia berencana langsung tidur setelah ini. beruntung kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi, tak akan ada yang mengomelinya lagi.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut saat mengingat seseorang yang biasa mengomelinya, ya, selain kedua orangtuanya tentu saja. Tapi ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran gila – menurutnya – itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati rumahnya hanya beberapa langkah lagi. Udara sangat dingin, meski salju tidak turun lagi, tetap saja udara ini bisa membunuhnya. Ia beruntung memakai pakaian tebal lengkap dengan syal dan sarung tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu sudah melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

"hah~" ia menghela nafas lega saat sampai di rumah. Perjalanan dari universitas sampai sini terasa sangat jauh dan lama karena ia sendirian ditengah udara yang dingin dan larut malam seperti ini.

"eh!" Ryeowook memekik kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ia melihat seorang namja yang cukup tinggi berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja itu karena lampu rumahnya yang mati. Tanpa ia inginkan, bulu kuduknya merinding. Ini sudah sangat larut, dan siapa yang berkunjung ke rumahnya semalam ini.

Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Ryeowook melangkah mendekati namja itu.

Satu langkah,

Dua langkah,

Tiga langkah,

Hanya tiga langkah dan Ryeowook pikir sudah cukup dekat untuk melihat wajah namja itu. Tapi juga cukup jauh jika saja namja itu bukan orang yang ia kenal atau bukan orang baik-baik.

Ryeowook mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memanggil namja itu yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"c – chogi –"

Ucapan Ryeowook terhenti begitu saja saat namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Ryeowook tepat ke kedua matanya. Namja manis itu terdiam, membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Tatapan namja itu memberikan efek yang sangat besar baginya. Tubuhnya tak mau bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan matanya masih membelalak kaget.

"Ryeowook ah." Namja itu memanggil namanya lembut, sangat lembut sampai mengirimkan getaran ke tubuh Ryeowook, membuatnya bergetar kecil.

.

Dan tiba-tiba namja itu sudah berlutut didepannya, memeluk pinggangnya erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Ryeowook. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh namja itu bergetar. Ia menangis. Terisak pelan dengan memeluk Ryeowook erat.

Namja manis itu belum tahu apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana ia meresponnya. Kejadian ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya dan ia tak tahu apa-apa. Dan kini ada seorang namja menangis dipelukannya

"Hiks."

Ryeowook terkesiap saat mendengar isakan dari namja yang memeluknya itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya ke situasi sekarang. Ia menunduk dan menemukan namja itu masih memeluknya erat.

Dengan kesadaran penuh Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh lembut kepala namja itu. Matanya berair mendengar bagaimana namja itu bergetar dan menangis hebat dalam pelukannya. Berlutut dan memeluknya erat, sangat-sangat erat yang bahkan Ryeowook sendiri tak tahu apa ia bisa melepasnya atau tidak. Dan karena Ryeowook memang tak berniat melepasnya.

"hey, Kyuhyun ah. Waeyo?" Ryeowook bertanya pelan sembari membelai lembut rambut namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Kyuhyun justru semakin menjadi. Bahkan ia memeluk tubuh Ryeowok semakin erat, membuat Ryeowook hampir jatuh karena pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

Dan Ryeowook menghela nafasnya maklum, ia hanya diam dan membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun. ia menurunkan belaiannya dan menyentuh tengkuk namja itu, ia berjengit kaget saat merasakan suhu kulitnya yang sangat dingin.

"astaga Kyu! Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu diluar? Kau sangat dingin. Ayo kita masuk!"

Ryeowook berteriak panic sendiri, membuat Kyuhyun yang masih menangis terdiam. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya dan memandang Ryeowook yang berusaha melepas pelukannya.

"ayo Kyu kita masuk. Kau bisa terkena flu jika terus diluar. Aigoo! Dimana syalmu? Apa kau tak memakai sarung tangan? Astaga! Ayo masuk! Diluar sangat dingin!" Ryeowook berteriak heboh dan masih mencoba melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis, menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi di perut Ryeowook dan mengecupnya sekilas, membuat Ryeowook terdiam dan menghentikan gerakannya tiba-tiba.

"kau masih sama, cerewet."

.

.

.

"aish, sudah berapa kali kau bilang untuk selalu memakai syal dan juga sarung tangan? Dulu kau yang selalu mengingatkanku, dan kini kau sendiri lupa untuk memakainya. Apa kau tak melihat ramalam cuaca bahwa hari ini akan sangat dingin? Kau sangat bodoh jika melewatkannya. Lihat sekarang, seluruh tubuhmu menjadi dingin semua. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau berdiri diluar? Dimana akal sehatmu hingga …."

Dan lanjutan dari celotehan Ryeowook tak masuk ke dalam telinga Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu sibuk memandang wajah Ryeowook yang menunduk dan menangkup kedua tangannya lalu menghembuskan nafas pada keduanya. Ia dapat merasakan hangat nafas Ryeowook menerpa telapak tangannya. Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum manis menyadar itu.

"kau dengar aku? Kau sangat buruk dalam menjaga kesehatan. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu dirimu sendiri, kau gampang terkena penyakit. Kau harus lebih menjaga kesehatan. Kyuhyun ah, kau mendengarku kan? Kau harus menuruti nasihatku. Semua untuk kebaikanmu sendiri … "

Ryeowook melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun saat merasa bahwa kedua tangan itu sudah cukup hangat. Ia meniup tangannya sendiri dan menggosoknya cepat sebelum mendongak dan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun, menangkupnya pada kedua sisi bagian tubuh Kyuhyun itu.

Gasp!

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama kaget atas tindakan namja mungil itu. Kyuhyun yang kaget atas tindakannya yang tiba-tiba dan Ryeowook yang kaget atas jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Apalagi tatapan mereka saling bertemu, dan Kyuhyun seakan mengunci matanya agar tak melirik kemanapun.

Ryeowook menelan salivanya berat, dengan susah payah ia mengeluarkan suaranya, "anou, mian. Sepertinya aku – "

"tidak. Biarkan tetap seperti ini." Dan Kyuhyun menahan tangan Ryeowook yang akan pergi dari lehernya. Ia memegang lengan Ryeowook menahannya agar tetap disana, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat pada lehernya.

Dan Ryeowook menurutinya, berusaha sekuat mungkin tidak merona karena posisi ini. Apalagi Kyuhyun kini meletakkan kedua tangnnya melingkari pinggang Ryeowook, menarik tubuhnya hingga jarak mereka semakin dekat. Secara reflek ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun, kaget atas tindakan tiba-tiba itu.

Ryeowook tak sempat melakukan tindakan apapun saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kini ia duduk diatas paha Kyuhyun, dipangku oleh namja itu.

"jadi Kim Ryeowook, kau mengingatku?" pertanyaan silly dari Kyuhyun itu membuat Ryeowook tanpa sadar terkikik kecil. Ia memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun, "tentu saja." Jawabnya singkat.

Namja tampan itu terkesiap saat melihat wajah cerah Ryeowook yang tersenyum didepannya.

"oh shit!" Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan dan memeluk tubuh Ryeowook, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Ryeowook. Ia melingkarkan tangannya erat pada pinggang namja mungil itu.

"you don't have any idea how much I miss you." Bisik Kyuhyun. ryeowook menghela nafasnya kecewa, bukan ini yang ia inginkan sekarang.

"not as much as I miss you, I guess." Jawab Ryeowook. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan kening yang mengerut tak terima.

"bagaimana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?" Kyuhyun berucap tak terima. Ryeowook melepas pelukannya di leher kyuhyun dan meletakkan keduanya di bahu Kyuhyun, mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun hingga membuat jarak tubuh mereka semakin jauh. Meski ia masih duduk diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"kau yang menginginkan perpisahan ini." Jawaban singkat dari bibir Ryeowook itu membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. Ia melihat keseriusan dan kekecewaan dalam suara itu. Apalagi mata Ryeowook terlihat berair, namja itu menahan tangisnya.

"maafkan aku. Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal. Awalnya aku memang menginginkan perpisahan ini. Aku berusaha melupakanmu, mencoba menghapus semua kenangan tentang dirimu. Tapi, semua tak berjalan semudah yang kubayangkan. Semakin aku berusaha melupakanmu, semakin aku mengingat dirimu. Kenangan kita selalu muncul dan berputar tanpa henti dalam ingatanku. Aku tak bisa mengontrolnya. Dan hidupku tidak semakin baik ataupun semakin buruk sejak kepergianmu. Semua terasa sama saja. Hari ini aku mengingatmu, kemarin aku mengingatmu, dan besok aku akan mengingatmu. Kenangan kita, semua yang telah kita lakukan bagai sebuah bayangan yang mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Semua milikku mengingatkanku akanmu. Dan aku baru saja sadar, bahwa dirimu adalah segalanya. Aku melakukan kesalahan terbesar dengan meninggalkanmu. Aku tak bermaksud mengusir dirimu dari hidupku. Bahkan sekarang aku tak ingat dengan pasti apa yang membuat kita berpisah." Jelas Kyuhyun. ryeowook terdiam, air matanya mengalir dari kedua matanya. Dan kyuhyun dengan lembut mengusap air mata itu agar menghilang. Ia paling tak suka melihat Ryeowook menangis.

"dan sekarang, disini, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku menyesal karena tindakan bodohku yang membuatmu pergi dariku. Aku sangat menyesal. Dan aku ingin memintamu kembali, aku ingin kita kembali bersama seperti dulu lagi. Aku sadar, aku tak bisa hidupmu tanpamu." Tambah Kyuhyun. ryeowook tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan justru memeluk Kyuhyun, menangis terisak di dada namja itu.

"wae? Wae?" Ryeowook bertanya pelan dalam isakannya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "tentu saja karena aku masih mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

"bukan itu bodoh!" Ryeowook memukul punggung Kyuhyun, "kenapa kau membutuhkan waktu sangat lama untuk memintaku kembali? Kenapa kau sangat lambat untuk menyadari perasaanmu sendiri? Apa kau tak tahu bahwa aku menderita? Apa kau tak tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu? Kau tak bisa membayangkan berapa lama aku menangis setiap harinya, bagaimana aku mengingat dirimu tanpa henti. Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku me – "

Dan kalimat Ryeowook terhenti paksa saat dengan cepat kyuhyun menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan membawanya mendekat padanya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Membungkam semua ucapan Ryeowook.

"kau sangat cerewet." Ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Wajah ryeowook memerah heboh atas tindakan tiba-tiba itu.

"jadi itu berarti iya kan? Kau mau kembali padaku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi tanpa merubah posisi mereka. Bahkan nafas mereka saling bertubrukan. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya cepat sebelum berhasil mencerna pertanyaan itu.

"n – ne."

.

.

.

Ryeowook bergerak pelan, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan membuat tubuh mereka tanpa jarak lagi. Kini mereka tengah berbaring berdua diatas ranjang Ryeowook. Saling memeluk dan menikmati waktu kebersamaan itu bersama.

"gomawo." Bisik Kyuhyun sembari mencium rambut Ryeowook yang bersandar pada dadanya.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kyuhyun bingung, "untuk apa?"

"karena telah menungguku. Tetap mencintaiku dan mempercayaiku." Jawab Kyuhyun. ryeowook tersenyum lembut lalu menggeleng kecil.

"aku tidak sebaik itu untuk menerimu permintaan maafmu. Aku tidak pantas menerimanya. Karena sesungguhnya aku sudah menyerah untuk menunggumu. Aku sudah pasrah dan tidak lagi berusaha untuk percaya pada cintamu lagi. Tapi kau datang dan semuanya berakhir." Jelas ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kau berpikiran untuk melupakanku?" tanyanya kesal. Ryeowook terkekeh dan mengangguk, "ne. salahkan dirimu yang membutuhkan waktu sangat lama untuk kembali padaku. 2 bulan lebih Kyuhyun~ itu waktu yang lama~"

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan, meski ia masih merengut tak suka.

"kalau begitu, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak pergi lagi dari sisiku. Meski aku menyuruhmu pergi, mengusirmu untuk menjauh dari hidupku, jangan pernah menurutinya. Karena aku selalu membutuhkanmu, hanya dirimu." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap intens ke dalam manik mata Ryeowook.

Namja manis itu tersenyum lembut sebelum mengangguk kecil, "aku akan berjanji. Karena aku tahu, kau mencintaiku, sangat mencintaiku."

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban itu, "aigoo~ kau sangat percaya diri sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu." Godanya. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun, "jadi kau tak mencintaiku?" tanyanya kesal.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "ani. Aku tak mencintaimu. Karena aku lebih dari itu, aku lebih dari mencintaimu, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. Ryeowook balas tersenyum, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu. Sangat mencintaimu."

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Mereka hanya sepasang kekasih biasa, seperti kebanyakan pasangan lain yang mengalami naik turun dalam hubungan mereka. Ada saatnya mereka berpisah dan bersama. Tapi baru kali ini, mereka merasakan betapa pentingnya kehadiran satu sama lain bagi keduanya. Bagaimana mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa yang lain.

Dan bagi Kyuhyun, Ryeowook memang Ryeowook. The sunshine for him. Eternally, his eternal sunshine.

_I have so many thoughts_

_After you left, every little chance I get, it's about you_

_Wanting to forget you and wanting to hold onto you_

_My heart gets mixed up and fights_

_Today is like yesterday and tomorrow_

_Like I'm floating along like a small piece of dust_

_I try to hate you_

_Looking for reason we had to break up_

_Then my heart sinks_

_When I find myself not having forgotten anything_

_Another day passes like this_

_If I had way to erase my memory, what would I do?_

_When I open my eyes tomorrow and have no memory of you, would I live comfortably?_

_A person called you, the happiness called you, the pain called you_

_If it all disappears, it's like I would disappears too_

_I try to hate you_

_Looking for reason we had to break up_

_Then my heart sinks_

_When I find my self not having forgotten anything_

_Another day passes like this_

_Is there a place to hide from our memories that were so passionate?_

_The more I erase you, the more special you become_

_I keep finding you as you are being forgotten_

_I don't care if I live with just half of myself _

_Even if I break down in tears in the memories_

_My days are all …._

_I don't remember anyone who is not you_

_I have no other memory_

_I don't care if I live with just half of my self_

_Even if I break down in tears in the memories_

_My days are all about you _

(Cho Kyuhyun, _Eternal Sunshine_)

.

.

.

**END**

Huft~ gagal ya?

Ini Cuma iseng, rasanya kurang gitu saat denger lagu-lagu sedihnya Kyuhyun di album solonya dan nggak dibuat fic. Tapi ternyata gagal ya? Hah~ yah, begitulah.

Dan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas semua pembaca dan semua komen yang masuk. Saya sangat mengapresiasinya. Honestly, I really love it.

Saya juga mau pamit sebentar, mungkin sekitar 4-5 bulan bakal hiatus dan nggak update apapun. Persiapan UN dan teman-temannya. Jadi saya sangat minta maaf untuk itu~

Kuharap, FF ini cukup bagus untuk dibaca. Don't forget to leave your comment~ Gomawo!


End file.
